


Soft Kisses

by Tomhollandsfandom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Forehead Kisses, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomhollandsfandom/pseuds/Tomhollandsfandom
Summary: A short fic of Castiel showing Sam the love he deserves, with words and kisses.
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Soft Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little drabble I found in my notes and felt like sharing. Hope you enjoy it.

Cas moved his hand to my face, gently cupping my face, I don't think I've ever seen such fondness in his eyes. I brought my own hands up, placing them over his, fearing he would let go. 

I could feel a tear falling, as he inched closer, I couldn't bring myself to move, I felt like if I did, it would scare him away. He closed the distance, his lips were a bit rough, but the kiss itself wasn't. 

I started to kiss back after a moment of Cas setting the pace. It was overwhelming, the amount of emotion that's being poured out... I need a rougher pace to distract myself, instead, I'm met with him sitting on my lap. "Cas..." I shakily whispered into the kiss. 

He pulled back a little, looking into my eyes for an explanation. "I'm... Cas, why?" I looked away from his eyes, "I'm not clean-" My words faded out by another soft, sweet kiss. I couldn't do anything but grasp onto his hands tighter. 

When he pulled back I felt like crying, I felt pathetic, not being able to handle being kissed or held. 

"You're beautiful," Cas whispered kissing my forehead. "You're perfect." He said kissing my nose. "I need you," If it felt overwhelming before, it increased magnitudes more as he continued worshipping me, kissing my hands now. "I love you," Cas continued with his list, my grip loosened, I couldn't handle this. I don't deserve this type of treatment. 

I couldn't even get the word Cas to come out, I was rendered speechless. Cas pressed our foreheads together before looking into my eyes with his full attention. 

"I trust you." That was the last thing he whispered, before kissing me again. My hands fell to his thighs, as a desperate attempt to ground myself. His arms moved to wrap around the back of my head, as a way to deepen the kiss. 

Castiel's a storm I'm trying to catch with a butterfly net, it's nearly impossible, but those odds are odds I'm willing to face for him. If I get swept up in the storm, you better believe I'm going to hold on for as long as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any criticism, feedback, or comments in general you want to share I welcome them with open arms! If you find any mistakes please let me know so I can fix them! Hope you have an amazing week!


End file.
